


ornithophobia

by eleanorewrites



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Has a Fear of Birds, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Soulmates, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Stanley Uris is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorewrites/pseuds/eleanorewrites
Summary: when stan invites mike, the only loser who isn't sick of them and their birds, on a over-night bird watch things get complicated. but when stan gets the bird, will they also get the boy?Mike smiled, “It’s fine, I think it’s time I get over my dumb fear of birds already.”Stan froze in their tracks. “Wait you’re afraid of birds? Oh my god, Mike!”
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	ornithophobia

“I’m sorry the Losers ditched you here with me and my birds,” Stan said guiltily, gesturing smally with the book they held under the blankets in their arms. 

Mike smiled, “It’s fine, I think it’s time I get over my dumb fear of birds already.”

Stan froze in their tracks. “Wait you’re afraid of birds? Oh my god, Mike! I would have cancelled if I knew. Let’s turn around and just do-” 

“Stanley, please. I truly wouldn’t want to be with anyone else if I am gonna face this,” Mike said, smiling at Stan, brighter than before.

“Mike, really?”

“Stan, really. It’s stupid any way. It’s not like a bird is gonna swoop down and attack me. At least not when I have you with me,” Mike blushed with the last statement. 

Stan smiled into the blanket they were holding to cover their reddening face. 

Mike set up camp near the ledge of the quarry and Stan was already looking for birds. Mike sat and admired the way Stan’s features softened as they searched for some sort of small bird. 

Mike can’t quite remember what it was, but he remembers the way Stans face lit up when they described it. He remembers them saying that it was fragile because of how small it is, and he remembers how it reminded him of the person who was describing it.   
“What was the name of the bird again?” Mike asked softly, seemingly startling Stan.   
“Oh it was a Grasshopper Sparrow. They’re small and have a cute stubby tail. It’s called the grasshopper sparrow because of the way its songs sound. They’re buzzy and insect like and I’m boring you aren’t I?” Stan said all in one breath. They frowned a little bit. “Sorry.” 

“You’re not boring me at all! I love seeing how animated and happy you get when you talk about birds. It’s…” Mike hesitates, ” it’s cute.” Mike smiles at Stan.

Stan is completely thrown off and blushes wildly. 

“Wait, shhh,” Stan said suddenly. “Do you hear that?”

Mike smiled and got quiet. That’s when he heard it. A buzzing song. The sparrow was nearby. Stan grabbed their camera and rushed to get a picture. Mike watched with what could only be described as love in his eyes. 

Stan snapped a few photos and stared in awe. They finally found the bird they had been looking for. They felt peaceful and happy as they turned back to Mike. They saw the look in the other's eye and shied away from the attention.

Mike laughed softly and looks at the camera. 

“Am I allowed to see the pictures, or are they a secret?” He says, jokingly.   
Stan smiles and hands Mike the camera, carefully watching his reactions. The smile on Mikes face made them soften and get nervous for the night ahead.   
Mike feels his heart start to burst with love for the talented person in front of him. 

“These are amazing. You’re amazing,” he says smiling up at them.   
“I- thank you,” they say nervously, reaching for the camera.   
“Like seriously, I would pay to buy these at like a fucking gallery or something,” Mike says excitedly.

Stan shies away once more, laughing off what Mike was saying. Stan grabs the camera from him. 

“Thanks, but I just don’t see it,” they say, walking toward the shoddily set up tent.

“I’m just saying. Don’t be afraid to put that shit out there. It’s good and I know I wouldn’t be the only one to be saying it then” Mike says, following after. 

Stan puts the camera back into its bag, tossing it into the tent. They walk over and sit on the make-shift bench that was placed by the not-so-official official fire pit that some teenagers had dug out two or three summers ago. They pick at the sweater sleeves that hang past their fingertips. Mike cautiously sits on the bench across from them. 

The sounds of birdsong and the river below were the only noises for a while. Mike coughs softly and Stan looks up, seemingly to have forgotten the quiet company they shared. Mike stood up, grabbing his backpack and pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil. Stan was confused, never having known that Mike drew. 

“Did you know that some of Maine’s smaller bird species are slowly going down in population? Like that sparrow we saw earlier, it’s considered to be of ‘least concern’ but in Florida, they’re endangered. And it’s not just that one sparrow! Clay-Coloured sparrows, Cerulean warblers, and Black Terns are also decreasing in population. The Cerulean warbler is actually considered to be within the ‘vulnerable’ category. It’s crazy. I mean there is only one whose considered near threatened, but its population is increasing. There’s 8 types whose population isn’t decreasing because they’re increasing and 2 of them are merely labeled as ‘stable’. It’s really just crazy,” Stan says nervously, not knowing any other way to break the silence that rested between them and the boy across from them.   
Mike sat attentively and listened to every word they said, analyzing their facial expressions, listening to the rise and fall in their words, and it was only after Stan started laughing nervously did Mike realize he was staring. He snapped out of the trance that they had captured him in and tried to form words.  
“I didn’t know that. That’s actually really interesting. If I decided not to come I would have never found that out. You’re really smart, Stan. You do your research. You’re thorough, that’s good,” he says, smiling widely, heat washing over his face.   
Stan looks down nervously and brushes one of their sloppy curls back behind their ear.   
“Thanks,” they say through a wide smile, and if you asked him, Mike would have told you he saw a faint blush settle itself onto Stan's face. 

“Hey, Stan?” Mike asked, softly as if trying not to scare away the wind.

“Yeah,” they asked just as softly, not daring to look in his soft brown eyes.

“Do you… do you think that there’s such a thing as soulmates? Like that there’s that one person out there for someone and that there is some sort of plan for who we fall in love with… and when?” He asks, sheepishly looking at their soft curls.

“I like to think so.. I mean, everyone probably likes to think that. Whether there is some truth to it or not, I’m not sure. But I would like to think that soulmates are fully requited. You know? That they both lie awake at night thinking of the other, being too afraid to send that simple ‘hello'. Too afraid they might think you’re psychotic but secretly hoping they’re doing the same, but also hoping they’re not because of the way your heart aches at the thought of them feeling the way you do.” Stan said slowly, not noticing as Mike got up from where he was sitting and moved next to them. 

“I like to think that my person feels the same but it’s hard to read sometimes,” they say softly, looking up expecting him to be in the same spot, a warmth filling them when they see him on the opposite end of the bench. 

“I like to think mine does too…” Mike says, looking into their soft brown eyes. 

They smile softly. 

“I really hope they do,” Mike whispers to himself, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

Stan reaches in their bag and pulls out some lighter fluid and matches. 

“Ready for a fire?” They beam at him. 

“Of course,” he says, beaming back, standing up to grab some wood. 

Stan watches as Mike walks to the tree line and picks up some loose logs and sticks, feeling their stomach doing somersaults. If they were to be honest, the moment Mike said the word soulmate, Stan couldn’t get his soft smile and laugh out of his mind. Stan was curious if Mike knew that they were speaking of him. The look in his eyes when he said he likes to think his does could have melted the entire quarry. But his point of attack was Stan's eyes, melting their mind, sending them into a frenzy of thoughts. 

Mike picked up the logs slowly. His mind was racing. Why the hell did he ask Stan about soulmates? Because he thinks that Stan is his. They can’t be. They were very obviously talking about someone. Probably Richie. Of course it was Richie. They’ve been friends forever. It would make sense. Mike cursed softly to himself. How could he be this dumb? Did he really think it was possible for a person as perfect as Stanley Uris could ever think of him as more than just a friend? It was Stan and Richie who were always on the phone. It was Stan and Richie who were always together. It has been Stan and Richie since diapers. Who was Mike to think that he could be part of that? 

Stan had grown concerned at the amount of time Mike was taking and they decided to check on him, to make sure everything was okay. They cautiously walked over, nearly tripping a few times. They tapped Mike on the shoulder, startling him. 

“Shit,” he says jumping and turning around.

“Sorry,” they say softly backing away. 

“No no no! You’re fine, just startled me a little bit. What’s up?”

“Do you… need some help? You’ve been here for a little bit, and I was starting to get worried,” they said hurriedly trying to push the words out.

“Yeah, sure!” He smiles and lets out a deep breath and watches it fog out in front of them. 

Mike carefully hands Stan a log, watching it weigh down their arms.

“You got it?” He asks furrowing his brow.

“I’m fine. I got it,” they say laughing, readjusting the log.

Mike smiles at them and picks up a few more logs and walks back over to the fire pit. Stan follows cautiously behind. They smile as they watch him stack the fire carefully, balancing the logs into a teepee shape. They place the log next to the pit and sit back on the bench. Mike grabs the lighter fluid from next to Stan, brushing their knee on accident. Stan freezes and their face flushes. Mike doesn’t notice and sprays lighter fluid onto the logs. 

“Hey, can you hand me the matches?” Mike says, looking back at Stan. 

Stan snaps out of the state they’re in. “I’m sorry what?”

“Matches?” Mike says with a questioning look.

“Yeah, sorry,” they say reaching over and handing him the matchbook.

“You okay?’

“Yeah!”

Mike nods his head, not full convinced. He looks back to the pit and strikes a match. He throws it in and steps back quickly. The flames climb high and Stan watches in amazement. Mike looks back and smiles at them. They look at him with wide, child-like eyes and smile. After pressing play on some random playlist, Mike sits right next to them, nervously. Stan unconsciously moved their leg closer to his. Mike tenses slightly at first before allowing his knee to brush against Stans. 

Stan admired the fire and the way it rose and fell with the elegance of dancing faeries that you would read of as a child. Their eyes followed the quick whipping movement of the flame as though if they had looked away, it would disappear. They softly hummed to the music playing behind them. 

_ i walked into the room and then i saw your face _

_ you looked me in the eye _

_ and then i wanted to erase myself _

_ erase myself _

Mike tried to focus on the fire, but the enjoyment and soft blush on Stans face distracted him and he was watching them more than the fire. They smiled as Mike reached into his bag and grabbed out ingredients for s'mores. He softly tapped their shoulder to grab their attention. They turn their head and if Mike thought their face couldn’t get any brighter, it had. Mike smiled brightly at them, the only light remaining to light their faces being the fire. 

_ i didn't wanna fall but then i stepped right in _

_ i looked down at the ground _

_ and then i felt it right within _

_ it was too late for me _

Stan eagerly ran to grab two small sticks to roast the marshmallows on. Mike watched with amusement as he carefully opened the packages, humming to the song. When Stan came running back triumphantly with two sticks, Mike looked up, smiling at their excitement. Stan was almost to the bench when they slipped on a patch of hidden ice. Mike ran quickly to catch them before they fell. 

_ it seemed too good to be true _

_ i wanted to be with you _

_ we clicked like legos _

_ or the clacking of tap shoes _

Mike got to Stan right before they hit the ground. Stan reached up and caught onto his coat. Mike grabs their arm and pulls them up, suddenly aware of how close they are. Stans eyes flash from their hand gripping Mikes coat tightly to Mikes lips, ending on his eyes. Mikes eyes flash between Stans lips and their eyes. 

_ you said hey _

_ i said hello _

Stan gripped Mikes coat tighter as they looked into his soft doe brown eyes.

_ how was your day? _

_ you said "better now" with a smile _

They let a moment of decision wash over them before they jumped to a conclusion. Mike was caught off guard by the look in their eyes and before he knew what was happening, Stan pulled him by the coat and closed the gap between them, planting their soft lips on his. 

_ oh what a cliché _

_ but to be honest it made my day _

Mike softly kissed back, still unsure if what was happening was real. He felt the heat of Stans skin against his own as they put their hand softly on his cheek. 

_ i didn't wanna fall but then i stepped right in _

_ i looked up at your face _

_ and those eyes, they drew me in _

_ it was too late for me _

Mike wanted to stay in that warm moment with the crackling of the fire behind them and the soft music coming from Mikes phone. But all too quickly as it had started it ended. Stan pulled away hesitantly, looking at Mike in disbelief. They both stood in that moment a little longer, looking at each other. One word run through their heads, louder and clearer than ever, ‘ _ soulmates _ ’. 

Mike softly placed his forehead against Stans, grinning ear to ear. Stan looked up into his eyes and couldn’t help but smile. They lean softly back in, going to place a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. Mike caught them into a soft but powerful kiss, powerful enough to take their breath away. Mike lingers, softly placing the kiss Stan wanted onto the corner of their lips. 

“Michael Hanlon, you take my breath away. Literally and figuratively,” They say, smiling softly, searching for something in his eyes.

“Stanley Uris, I think you might be my soulmate.”

And with that Stans breath hitched and their heart stopped. They knew it was coming, they just weren’t ready. 

“I think you’re mine too.” 

Mike smiled, his heart racing at a million miles per second. 

Stan moved their hand from his face to feel his heartbeat. They smile at the feeling of his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Are you okay?” They ask softly.

“I am now,” he laughs, pulling them into a hug. 

They place their head softly on his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow into its normal calm pace. Mike and Stan stood there holding each other, slowly starting to sway in time with the soft music. Stan melted in Mikes arms, not truly knowing if this was all some dumb dream. 

Mike was scared in the back of his head that Stan was going to forget all about this and pretend like it didn’t happen and they were going to tell all the losers that he was some creep and that they shouldn’t talk to him anymore. Mike had just earned these friends. What if he lost them already? He couldn’t bear the thought. 

“Is this still going to be real in the morning?” Mike asked softly.

Stan looked up at him and placed their hand back in the same spot it had felt like it burned minutes before. “Of course it will be.” They said, sounding as if they were trying to still convince themselves that it was real too. 

“Good, I like real.” Mike said, laughing softly. 

They continued swaying softly as the fire died behind them. They didn’t mind the darkness if they were in each others company. 

Stan yawned. “I’m tired,” they said softly.

“Let’s go to bed then.” Mike smiled, looking down at them lying on his chest.

With a ruffle of Stans soft curls, they head to the tent and situate their bags and blankets for warmth. Stan sits under a blanket and looks up at Mike. Mike smiles down at them and slowly sits, pulling his own blanket up to his chin. They frown softly. 

“Do you… want to... I don’t know… share a blanket? I mean it will be warmer and also saves space but like it’s okay if you don’t wa-” Mike cut Stan off with a soft kiss.

“Sorry, I uh, I should have, like, asked or something, but you just looked cute and of course I want to share a blanket with you.” Mike smiles softly at Stan. 

Stan blushes but smiles at Mike. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me again,” they said, bashfully.

Mike froze, “R-really?”

Mikes question was answered by Stans soft lips pressing against his again. Their hand soft and cold on his burning cheek. Mike smiles softly into the kiss. 

“You’re perfect.” Mike whispered, resting his forehead against theirs. 

“You are, but I sure as hell am not,” they shy away and pull the blanket close to them.

Mike smiles softly. Stan looks down and reaches for Mikes hand. Mike grabs their hand and moves closer to them. 

“Do you still wanna share a blanket?” Mike asked softly.

“Of course,” they say, lifting the blanket slightly so Mike can use it.

Mike slides over and wraps his arm around Stan and pulls them close to him. They smile and bury their head into his chest. They feel their eyes slowly flutter shut at the feeling of Mikes finger softly twirling their curls tighter and letting them spring back into their soft sloppy shape. Mike smiles and watches their breathing slow as they drift asleep. He feels the soft humming from Stan in their sleep on his chest. Mike lets his hand fall from their hair. 

“Soulmates…” he says softly. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the day.

He closes his eyes and sees the sun and the birds they had seen. He sees the moment they first kissed. He sees Stan- 

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Stan says, shaking Mikes shoulders to wake him up. 

Mike groans and turns over, hiding his face. 

“We have to go, loser.” They say trying to turn him over. “You’re like a rock, jeez.”

Mike laughs and looks at Stan. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He says, voice thick with sleep. 

Stan blushes and watches Mike as he sits up and stretches. Mike smiles at them.

“You see something you like, bird brain?” He laughs, pulling his shirt back into place. 

They blush and look away, starting to pack the things. Mike walks behind them and wraps his arms around their waist. Stan jumps a little and then laughs. Mike leans into their neck and softly kisses them. 

“I think I love you,” he said, the words vibrating Stans skin, making them shiver.

Stan drops the blanket they were holding and turn to face him, wrapping their arms around his neck. 

“I think I love you too,” they say softly, looking up at him.

Mike looks at them and moves his hand to their chin. They search his eyes for some kind of answer to the question they were holding back before he pulls their lips to his and kisses them deeply. Stan laughs and pulls away. 

“Stop distracting me and help me pack,” they say jokingly but stern. They pause, “and… can we not tell the losers yet? I don’t want them to say ‘I told you so’...” 

Mike laughs, “yeah of course. And Stan?”

“Hm?“

“I’m sure I love you.” 

Stan smiles and continues packing. 

Stan stumbles while collecting the bags to bring to the car and Mike rushes over, grabbing some things from them. Stan smiles and packs the trunk. They watch Mike put the things into the trunk and firmly close it. Mike turns to them and wipes his hands on his pants. They shove their hands deep into their pockets and smile brightly at Mike. Mike steps towards them and kisses them again. Stan looks at him breathlessly.

“I love you too, Mike.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy, this has been in the works since like... october lmao. i am so happy with the way it turned out! 
> 
> the song that i used the lyrics from is cliché by mxmtoon!! because that scene is vvv cliché ((: 
> 
> please leave kudos n any comments if you enjoy it, the feedback is amazing (: 
> 
> follow me on twitter to see my mad ravings @wyattsuris <3


End file.
